


Burning Hotter

by Lbilover



Series: Shorter Frodo/Sam Works [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Quest, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: Coals can burn hotter than flames.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an LJ friend who requested: _Sam/Frodo Fireplaces cuddling and kissing_.

'If I close my eyes, I can almost imagine we are back in Bag End,' Frodo says, cuddling closer against Sam.

Sam's arms tighten around him. 'That was long ago and far away, Frodo love. And,' a rueful laugh rumbles in his chest, 'we were a lot younger then.'

'Perhaps, but coals can burn hotter than flames.' Frodo twines his fingers into Sam's grey-flecked curls and pulls him down into a kiss that may no longer hold the passion of youth, but indeed burns hotter.

Then all is silent save for the crackle of the envious fire on the hearth.

~end~


End file.
